


The Iliad/Troy

by MissWidow



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWidow/pseuds/MissWidow
Summary: Basically Hector, Achilles, and Aeneas are brought to the future. It's pretty much completely silly and I love it, I have contemplated doing some kind of sequel to it where the OCs are pulled into the past with them.





	The Iliad/Troy

Blair sighed as she entered her pitch black apartment, shaking the rain drops off herself. She had been soaked to the bone from the pouring rain outside even with her rain coat and umbrella. She shivered as she felt the cold drops slide down her face and jumped slightly as she suddenly heard a hiss.

“Schmooples?” She asked slowly as she turned her head, trying to determine where the noise came from, forgetting to turn on the light. “Where are you, you silly cat?” She asked as she took a step forward and looked around, her ears listening closely for the soft pads of Schmooples III paws.

“Dear fucking god, cat!” She cried out when Schmooples suddenly darted past her, growling as she ran. “Schmoo, what’s wrong?”

She sighed again as her cat remained hidden and didn’t come out when she called for him. Suddenly, lightening flashed through the large window in her tv room and she let out a screech when she saw three figures lying on the ground. She gulped as she stood there, frozen. Her hand twitched as she considered turning on the light, but after a moment she took a silent, careful step toward the kitchen instead.

“Okay, Blair, you just gotta get a knife and—and…” She whispered to herself as her body shook, her hand shakily grabbing a large kitchen knife from the block.

She silently entered her tv room once more as she slowly walked toward the three figures on the floor. Now that she knew they were there, she could clearly see the outline of their bodies and she assumed they were men. Judging by the size of their dark outline, she could see they were tall and muscular with wide shoulders and large muscles on their arms and legs. A moment later she was able to confirm her assumption as she stood above them, staring at them warily. They each wore a toga and sandals and were soaking wet as if they were standing outside only moments before. In her panic and confusion, she thought they were dead and decided to poke one carefully in the side with her foot. She jumped with a squeak when the man groaned and twitched on the ground. She froze as she watched with wide eyes, waiting to see if he would awaken.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Blair said with a sigh of relief when he remained unconscious and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket. She released a shaky breath as her phone rang and she paced for a moment, glancing over every few seconds to make sure the three figures remained asleep.

“Hello?” Blair’s friend, Maye, answered after a few rings.

“Okay, Maye, who the fuck are these people in my apartment?” Blair asked with a furrowed brow. Realistically, she knew it was just plain silly to believe that Maye would try to pull some prank like this.

“Erm, I um…what?” She asked after a moment, confusion clear in her voice and Blair huffed, determined to ignore the rational side of her brain.

“Explain to me why there are three men, lying unconscious, in _togas_ , on my floor!” She snapped, irritation coloring her voice and she was met with silence again.

“Blair, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Maye said sincerely, worry creeping into her tone as she fully realized what her best friend had said. “I think you should leave your apartment and call the police.”

“You swear you didn’t do it?” Blair asked, dread in her voice as she was forced to face the fact that she had indeed been hanging out with three men who had broken into her apartment and were, apparently, somehow unconscious.

“No, of course not Blair, that doesn’t even make sense.” Maye said as she paced in her own living room, worried for her friend’s safety. “Now, please, for my own sanity, get the hell out of your apartment and we can continue talking.”

“But, this is strange, it doesn’t even…” Blair began, but trailed off as she heard a voice behind her.

“Where am I?” The voice groaned and Blair whipped around, her eyes wide, to see the man, who she had poked earlier, now sitting up and holding a hand to his head.

“Jesus, what the fuck!” She screeched and dropped the phone, holding out the knife in front of her with a shaky hand. “Who the fuck are you?” She demanded as she quickly stepped over to the light and switched it on, realizing she had been standing in the dark this whole time.

“By the gods, what is that?” The man asked as he squinted his eyes and tried to cover them with his hand.

“Who are you!” Blair demanded again as she pointed the knife toward him again, a snarl on her face as she took a threatening step forward.

“Wait,” the man said when a calm look spread over his face and Blair froze at his sudden change in demeanor. He winced slightly when he stood on shaky legs, his hands out in a placating manner as he eyed the knife carefully. “Just wait one moment.”

“Don’t come any closer.” She said as she eyed him warily, taking another step back as he took one step forward.

“My name is Aeneas.” He said and she couldn’t help the laugh that immediately bubbled out of her mouth.

“Yeah, sure buddy, and I’m Helen of Troy. How many beers have you had tonight?” She asked with a smirk and a look of confusion slipped over his face.

“Beers?” He asked slowly and she rolled her eyes, great, they were all probably drunk then. After a moment, he shook his head and focused his attention on her again.

“Look, dude, did you and your buddies just move in here or something? If so, you’re in the wrong apartment and you need to get the fuck out, you’ve scared me and my cat enough for one damn night.” She seethed and the man stared at her, the confused look returning to his face.

“I…honestly don’t have the slightest idea what you just said.” Aeneas said sheepishly and Blair raised a brow. “What is an apartment?” He asked after a moment of silence, his eyes widening as he looked around, suddenly distracted by his surroundings.

“Who are you?” Blair finally asked softly while she, dubiously, watched the man look around her apartment with wonder and uncertainty.

“As I said before, I am Aeneas, son of Anchises.” He said again and Blair rolled her eyes with a sigh. Of course, something like this would happen to her of all people.

“Aeneas is dead _if_ he ever was real to begin with.” She argued and ‘Aeneas’ looked at her with a surprised, but slightly indignant look.

“I can assure you I am very real.” He said and she fell silent as she studied the man, trying to understand what his problem was.

“Fine, if you are so sure of this, ‘Aeneas’,” she said the name sarcastically and he raised a brow at the tone. “Then prove it to me.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that? _Why_ should I do that?” He asked curiously as he took a step away from her, nonchalantly studying the room around him.

“Because if you are truly who you say you are then you’re in for a rude awakening pal.” She said with a smirk and crossed her arms, still not believing a word he was saying.

“You have yet to answer how I would prove such a thing to you? Are my looks not enough for you, I’ve heard that they are quite hard to forget.” He said, turning his head toward her for a moment to give her a wink and a shit eating grin.

“Well, at least the snark seems to match.” She muttered as she watched the man, confused by the curiosity as he studied the various menial items she had placed on her shelf. “Sorry, not gonna cut it, I need something else.” She said and he finally turned his attention to her once more as he heard her words.

“I’ll admit it’s an interesting challenge, I’ve never had to prove my identity to someone before, a woman no less.” He said as he gave her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

“Forget it, I don’t do guys who get so plastered they’ve convinced themselves they’re a historical figure.” She said with a chuckle and ‘Aeneas’ froze as he stared at her.

“Historical figure?” He asked with confusion and Blair sighed, placing her hand against her forehead, but she chose not to answer.

_“Give me one good reason why I should believe Aeneas, son of Anchises, who is a_ demi-god _, is standing with me in my apartment.”_ She said, the Ancient Greek words slipping out of her mouth easily.

_“Because he is me and I am him, obviously.”_ His reply came swiftly and naturally. It was as if he didn’t even realize that he had answered in a different language, an ancient language that no ordinary person would know, and most certainly not to that level of skill. Blair’s eyes widened as she felt shock run through her body. She knew every single person in this town who spoke that language and this man was not one of them and the evidence may seem weak at best, but for some reason that was all she needed. It was as if something, or maybe _someone_ , was trying to persuade her decision, make it easier for her to believe him.

“I…holy Christ, you’re real.” She breathed out as she stared at the man, taking a step closer to look at him. He stood still, a curious, but wary expression on his face as Blair furrowed her brows, slowly circling Aeneas. “But you, how…” she trailed off in confusion as she finally came to a stop in front of him.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence. She bit her lip as she studied the short, unruly brownish blonde curls, the bright blue eyes, the perfect nose and lips. Her eyes widened again as she realized that if he really was Aeneas than she was, in fact, standing before a demi-god. _How the hell can any of this be real?_ Suddenly, Blair leaned forward and poked him in the chest and jumped back in surprise, as if she had only just seen him.

“Fuck, you’re actually real!” She gasped out and Aeneas gave her an amused look as he continued to watch her. Though her behavior, and apparent disbelief, was slightly irritating, he knew that the small woman didn’t mean him any harm. He had to admit, she was quite adorable, from her expressions to her clothes, everything about her was quirky and strange, but for some reason it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. “Dear lord, I have to call Maye.”

“Call?” He asked, feeling the confusion rise in him again as yet another strange word flew from her mouth.

“How are you so calm? Aren’t you like scared, hurt, confused, I don’t know, _something_?” She asked and when he opened his mouth to answer, she quickly shook her head and bent over to pick up the strange rectangular object sitting on the floor. “Never mind, not important, you…”

“Yes?” He asked, the amusement sliding back into his tone easily and she crossed her arms as she looked around the room. He felt a bolt of surprise run through him again as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the couch. He looked at the strange…furniture warily and saw Blair giving him an expectant look.

“Just sit right here,” she said as she pushed down on his shoulder. “And do not touch _anything_.” She said with narrowed eyes. He merely smirked and nodded, Blair resisted the urge to groan as she begun to get the feeling that he wasn’t going to do a thing she asked.

Blair quickly lifted her phone, wincing slightly when she saw she had ten missed calls from Maye. She knew she was about to get the word lashing of the century for not picking up her friend’s calls and she sighed as she clicked the call button and lifted it to her ear!

“Blair Hain, you better have a good goddamn reason for ignoring my calls or so help me god!” Maye screeched into the phone and Blair winced as she pulled the damn thing away from her ear.

“Are you a witch?” Aeneas breathed out, eyes wide in amazement as he was suddenly next to Blair and she jumped as she took a step away from him. He could clearly hear the other person’s voice through the strange device and he leaned over to get a closer look. “What the hell is that thing? How are you doing that?”

“Jesus Christ, sit back down, Aeneas!” She cried out in frustration as she felt her heart pound from the small scare he gave her.

“Aeneas? Who the hell is Aeneas?” Maye demanded through the phone and Blair sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Aeneas, please, just sit down and I’ll answer your questions when I’m done with this, I promise.” Blair said with a pleading look and Aeneas stared at her for a moment longer before nodding slowly and sitting back down on the couch.

“Maye, please come over here, I need your help.” Blair begged Maye and it was silent on the other end for a moment until Blair heard a sigh.

“First, explain to me what the hell is going on over there.” Maye said, a clearly irritated tone in her voice and Blair bit her lip.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, it’s better to just come.” She said hesitantly, not wanting her friend to think she had become some sort of psychopath all of the sudden.

“I don’t care, Blair, just tell me.” Maye said with a tired sigh and Blair let out a small breath of relief as she heard the jingling of keys on the other end.

“Uh those three men I was freaking about, the ones that are passed out in my apartment?” Blair began nervously and when she didn’t continue Maye let out a small huff.

“Yeah, what about them? Did you get them to leave? Are you in danger?” Maye asked warily and Blair quickly shook her head even though Maye couldn’t see it.

“No, nothing like that.” _Ugh, god, I’m starting to wish it was something like that._ “Well, you see, one of them woke up and…well…apparently, Aeneas son Anchises, you know, like Aeneas, _founder of Rome_ , is sitting on my couch at the moment.” It was dead silent on the other end and Blair twitched nervously.

“What?!” She jumped when she heard Aeneas’ voice cry out, shock and disbelief filling the room with his tone, and she winced. _Well, clearly he didn’t know about_ that _yet, good job Blair, really, that’s one for the books._

“Shh!” She chided him and he narrowed his eyes at her.“Just wait.” She pleaded and Aeneas sighed through his nose, but otherwise remained silent.

“Okay, sure, let’s go with that.” Maye scoffed from the phone and Blair returned her attention to their conversation. “Who are his little friends then?” She asked, clearly she didn’t believe it anymore than Blair did when he first told her his name.

“Uh, who are they?” Blair asked him as her finger pointed to his two unconscious friends and he raised a brow.

“Well, that’s Achilles and Hector, obviously.” He said in a bored tone as he closely examined the suede couch, his finger running up and down the material, and she rolled her eyes before they widened when she fully realized what he said.

“What?!” She screeched out and he winced, rubbing his temple slightly.

“By the gods, woman, _please_ stop screaming.” He said and she gave him a sheepish look before returning her eyes to the other two unconscious _princes_ laying on her floor.

“Sorry,” she muttered as she continued to stare at the two men lying on her floor.

“Well?” She heard Maye ask and she quickly shook her head to get herself to focus again.

“Apparently, Hector and Achilles came along for the ride.” She said and heard Maye let out a small laugh before sighing.

“Jesus, Blair, what did you get yourself into?” She asked, dry humor in her voice and Blair huffed indignantly.

“Excuse me, I came home completely soaked from the rain, nearly got tackled by Schmoo, and then found three unconscious men on my floor in _togas_ , I had nothing to do with this!” She snapped back and Maye laughed again before they both fell silent.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there in a minute…with alcohol. Just…try not to let them blow up the apartment in the meantime.” Maye said and Blair’s eyes widened as the possibility turned in her brain.

“Oh my god, what if they do actually do something like that?! I’m going to go bankrupt, Maye!” Blair gasped out in a panic and she saw Aeneas giving her a curious look as she started putting away potentially ‘dangerous’ items.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure if they blew up your apartment you would be dead seeing as you’re _in_ your apartment. Second, they’re not going to do that as long as you keep an eye on them and don’t let them besides aren’t two of them still passed out?” Maye said with a roll of her eyes, wondering to herself why she let herself go along with these messes her best friend always got herself into.

“Just hurry, please,” Blair said weakly and she sighed as she returned Maye’s goodbye, hanging up her phone before glancing over at Achilles and Hector, then finally at Aeneas. She paused when she saw the raised brow and nearly groaned as she turned to him.

“So?” He asked, and she furrowed her brows in mild confusion as he continued to stare at her, that constant look of curiosity and wariness on his face.

“Yes?” She asked when he did not continue and irritation passed over his face as he rolled his eyes.

“Are you a witch or not?” He finally asked with a huff and Blair couldn’t help the burst of laughter that slipped past her lips at the serious expression on his face.

“No, of course not! That’s just silly!” She said with an amused grin as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Now, can you please stop giving me those looks? I’m not going to suddenly start cursing you or something, my Jesus.” She said with another bout of laughter and the man sighed wearily.

“Well then I demand you tell me what that thing is? And who is Jesus?” Blair started laughing again as he asked who Jesus was. Of course, he wouldn’t know who Jesus was, but in her day and age it was just amusing to consider _anyone_ not knowing who the deity was. “Woman, you’re starting to test my patience.” He growled out and Blair gasped in a breath before letting it out as calmly as she could, an amused smirk still on her face.

“Okay, let’s get something straight here, if you really are Aeneas, you’re not a prince here, this is my apartment and I will not have you pushing me around, no matter how godly or whatever you are.” She said bluntly, and Aeneas’ brows shot up at her boldness. “Secondly, I have a name and it is Blair, stop calling me woman, that’s consider rude to do here, you know? I am not your servant, or some sweet virginal maiden, or some housewife, or some ditz that doesn’t know the difference between a dish towel and a beach towel. So, whatever you may be thinking, let it go right now.”

“I’m sorry, dish towel and beach towel?” He asked in confusion and Blair did groan this time as she let herself fall on the couch, slumping tiredly next to him.

“Jesus, Aeneas, that was _not_ the important part of what I just said!” She said, exasperation in her voice before she sighed and fell silent in thought. “Here, take this, just _do not_ drop it or so help me God.”

“I am not a child.” He huffed out as he snatched the phone from her hands and she felt her hands twitch, ready to catch the expensive device if it tumbled from his hands.

“Here you might as well be.” She grumbled as she continued to watch him, once she felt comfortable enough that Aeneas wasn’t going to drop the poor, innocent electronic device in his hands, she slowly stood. “Suppose I should wake up the other two, right?”

“How should I know? I am only a child here.” He said with an amused smirk and she rolled her eyes, already feeling flustered at having to deal with this man.

“Yeah, you’re doing a great job proving that.” She snapped back before turning to the two men on the floor with a huff, staring at them with uncertainty. _How does one wake up two unconscious princes?_ She asked herself warily as she stared them down, her hands on her hips. “Hey, you, Royal Highness One and Two, let’s go, up and at ‘em!” She tried weakly, hesitating slightly as she gently pushed her foot against the thigh of who she assumed was Achilles, going by the blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. She heard a scoff behind her and turned to glare at Aeneas, who was sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to her phone.

“Please, _Blair_ , that wouldn’t wake either of them up if they were taking an afternoon nap, let alone unconscious, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” He said with a chuckle, never once taking his eyes off the device in his hands, his long nimble fingers awkwardly pushing at the screen. She was momentarily surprised at how quickly he picked up the movement, _my god he_ is _just like a child here._ She thought to herself, but quickly pushed the thought away with a shake of her head.

“Well, why don’t you try?” She challenged, and Aeneas let out a laugh.

“And have one of them try choking me to death?” He asked, finally looking up at her to give her an amused smile and she felt her eyes go wide at the thought.

“So, you’d let me risk that instead?!” She asked incredulously as she felt the irritation rise in her chest once again, quickly taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

“Well, you did say that you are not ‘some sweet virginal maiden’ if I remember correctly, surely that means you can handle yourself, correct?” He teased, and Blair rolled her eyes.

“Of course, the words sweet virginal maiden _would_ be the words you’d remember Aeneas, son of Aphrodite, great wooer of women.” Blair said sarcastically, and she felt surprise fill her, once again, as a sweet smile lit up his face.

“Ah, so you know of my mother?” He asked, and she stared at him for a moment silently before glancing down at the men on the floor. Her shoulders slumped slightly as her butt landed on the couch and she once again was seated next to Aeneas.

“I would hope so, I do study her for a living.” She said with a sigh and he nodded slowly before he froze for a moment and looked at her.

“Wait, what do you mean?” He asked cautiously and she gave him a mysterious smile.

“I’ll explain later, one thing at a time, give me that.” She snapped teasingly and snatched the phone from his grasp, his mouth dropping open with indignation.

“I wasn’t done with that thing!” He protested and she rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her face as she scooted a bit closer so he could see the screen once more.

“It’s called a phone and you were doing it wrong, silly, I’m trying to show you.” She explained and he fell silent for a moment before nodding slowly. “How did you know to touch the screen anyways?”

“The screen?” He asked and she nodded, her finger pointing to the flat, lit up surface on the front of the phone. “I saw you poking at it like that, so I merely did the same.” He said with a shrug and she held back the chuckle she wanted to release at the adorable look on his face.

“If only it were that easy.” She said and looked down at the screen to see what he was looking at and smiled when she saw that he managed to access the camera roll. “These are pictures.” She informed him and he looked down at the screen curiously as she enlarged the picture of her and Maye.

“Pictures?” He asked, the word tumbling awkwardly from his mouth and Blair nodded.

“Yes, you make them by using a device called a camera. The phone has one built into it so you can view the pictures you create with it on here.” She explained to him, watching him furrow his brow as he watched her finger slide across the screen to move onto the next picture.

“Interesting,” he murmured as she allowed him to use his own finger to flip through the pictures as she continued to hold her phone in her hand. “Show me this camera.” He demanded, and she nearly rolled her eyes. _Seriously, does the man even know the word please?_

“Alright, I suppose.” She said as she quickly clicked the home button to return to the home screen before opening the camera. “The camera uses something called a lens, unfortunately I’m not very informed on how a camera works in detail, but I can show you.” She said with a smile and he seemed to think over her words before nodding. She held up the phone so that the camera was facing towards the opposite end of the room and Aeneas’ brows rose as confusion covered his features. 

“I do not understand, has it suddenly become invisible?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing even more as he looked on the other side of the phone and only saw the black cover on the back.

“No, it’s the camera, see, it’s the tiny circle up there at the top.” She said as she pointed to the camera on the top right corner of the back and turned the phone over to point out the camera near the center in the front. “There is also a camera here, you can use this one to take a picture of yourself while you can use the one on the back to take a picture of, well, anything else I suppose.”

“Show me,” he said, and she sighed as she glanced at him.

“We need to work on your manners, dude,” she said and he looked at her, remaining silent, and she realized he was confused over her calling him ‘dude’. “Jesus, just watch the screen.” She mumbled as she held up the camera and quickly took a picture of her tv across from them.

“Amazing,” he breathed out as he gently took the phone from her hands and held it up to try and move around the image on the screen. “Why does it no longer move?” He asked in confusion.

“Because you’re no longer looking at the camera, you’re looking at the picture now.” Blair explained, and Aeneas mulled over the thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

“So, a picture is like a painting?” He questioned as he turned to look at her and she gave him a bright smile.

“Yes, in a way, except that with a painting, there must be a painter who will, most likely, take hours to create it, a picture, or photograph, is created within seconds and nearly anyone can do it. You should try it.” She said with a humorous tone and leaned closer to him, putting her hand over his that was holding the phone. “You just simply hold up the phone, wait until the image on the screen is still, and then you click the button at the bottom there.” Blair explained, motioning toward the button once the camera was held steady in his hand, encouraging him to press it. He grinned when the screen stilled, indicating the picture had gone through and Blair pulled away from him.

“Show me this other camera you spoke of.” Aeneas said, and Blair nodded, leaning forward to change the settings on the camera, but paused when he opened his mouth once more. “Please.” 

“Oh,” she said softly, her voice filled with surprise and a small smile grew on her face. Just as she was about to answer, her front door swung open and she jumped off the couch, startled. Aeneas stood up with her, his body tense from her reaction as he carefully watched the tall woman standing in the doorway. “I swear to fucking Christ you people are trying to kill me.” She said with a groan, hand on her pounding heart once she realized it was Maye standing in the doorway.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the togas.” Maye said, both of her eyebrows raised high on her forehead as she grinned at Blair who gave her a suspicious look.

“You seem very happy about this all of the sudden.” Blair said with a raised brow and Maye shrugged.

“I would say it’s more so that I’ve come to accept this preposterous idea, I mean I’ve followed along with all your other ridiculous ideas, why not this one too?” Maye shook her head when Blair opened her mouth to protest. “Besides, more times than not you tend to be rational, so he must have said or done _something_ for you to believe him.” She said, giving Blair a look that clearly said to tell her what it was.

“He spoke Attic Greek like he was raised with it, I’ve never heard such fluency in my life.” She confessed sheepishly and Aeneas turned to her.

“What are you talking about?” He asked with confusion. “Of course I speak Greek, I am _from_ Greece.”

“Uh, I don’t think you’ve noticed buddy, but you’ve been speaking English, well, at least until I spoke to you in your supposedly native tongue.” Blair said slowly and Aeneas looked at her with surprise.

“I don’t even know what language that is.” He said and she shrugged.

“Beats me, maybe your mother blessed that tongue of yours with more than one talent.” She teased and Aeneas shook his head as Maye groaned.

“Do not start.” Maye said and Blair laughed as she stepped up to her best friend, grabbing the bottle of alcohol from her hands.

“I’ll be taking this.” She said in a sing song voice as she started walking to the kitchen, Aeneas not far behind her, Maye watching both of them intently.

“I see you’ve somehow managed to already turn the poor man into a puppy.” She teased and Blair grinned at her as she uncorked the bottle of wine before pulling two glasses out. She lightly smacked Aeneas’ hand as he went to touch her microwave on her way back to the wine bottle.

“Don’t touch that.” She chided absentmindedly as she poured the wine before handing the glass to her friend. “He’s just curious, I mean what would you do if you woke up to, well, all of _this_.” Blair said and motioned to her apartment as a whole.

“Like I said, a puppy.” Maye joked and Blair laughed as Aeneas huffed slightly.

“I am no one’s dog.” He protested lightly and Blair patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“ _Puppy_ , I said pup-py, that’s a good thing sweeting, means you get to get to cuddle with your owner and get kisses from her.” Maye teased with a wink and Blair shot her a glare as Aeneas grinned at her.

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll think you’re being serious!” She hissed out and Maye laughed with a smirk.

“Maybe I was being serious.” She said as another laugh slipped past her lips at the expression on Aeneas’ face. “So, what of the other two?”

“You mean you _haven’t_ seen the two giants unconscious on my floor?” Blair asked nonchalantly, the wine making her relax a little bit finally. She pointed to the unconscious Hector and Achilles and Maye carefully stepped towards them.

“Well, I mean, they are kind of hard to miss. I suppose I meant _why_ are they still unconscious and laying on your floor?” Maye asked and Blair pointed at Aeneas before turning to go into her kitchen.

“Because he won’t wake them up, obviously.” She said as she came back with a box of Wheat Thins, stepping away from Aeneas with a suspicious look when he started examining the box closely.

“Dear god, Blair, share your Wheat Thins with the poor man.” Maye said with a roll of her eyes and Blair gave her a look of horror as she clutched the box to her chest.

“What?! No way in hell! Those three will go through them like a wild fire! They can have the rest of my damn kitchen if they want, but _no one_ is touching my Wheat Thins.” She said and shot a glare at Aeneas when he reached a hand toward the box, a smirk on his face.

“Demi-god or not, I wouldn’t touch those if I were you.” Maye warned as Blair took another step away from him, a wary look on her face. Aeneas let out a laugh, a charming smile on his face when he looked at Blair.

“I was merely jesting, I swear upon my honor I will not touch your er…” he trailed off, already having forgotten the name of the small square pieces of food she was eating.

“Wheat Thins,” Maye supplied for him, a grin on her face.

“Right, I will not touch your Wheat Thins, nor will I allow Hector or Achilles to either.” He said, but the wary look remained on her face.

“Uh huh, sure pal.” She said, clearly not believing a word he said and he could only feel amusement for her suspicious behavior. After a moment of silence, feeling Maye’s eyes digging into her back, she sighed and pulled a Wheat Thin from the box. “Okay, you can have _one_ Wheat Thin.” She submitted as she saw Aeneas and Maye grin at her, handing the small snack to Aeneas who took it quickly and shoved it into his mouth.

“Hmm, I can see the obsession.” He said cheerily and Blair smiled, pleased at his enjoyment of the food, before popping one into her own mouth.  

“How are you so calm? You do realize what has happened to you right?” Maye asked slowly as her eyes glanced over his relaxed body and grinning expression.

“Well, I may not understand all of it, but either way sitting and brooding will get me nowhere. Achilles and Hector on the other hand…” He made a weak gesture toward his two companions and Maye nodded.

“Hmm, I suppose I can see it, why they made him the ‘founder’ of Rome.” She said and Blair quickly shook her head.

“Shh, he doesn’t know about that yet.” She said and Maye mulled it over before shrugging.

“I suppose it makes sense, seeing as Achilles and Hector are here with him. Besides, they have oracles, right? An Oracle could have told him the same thing.” She said and Blair mulled it over for a moment before nodding slowly.

“I suppose that isn’t telling him _too_ much of his future.” She agreed and Aeneas quickly stepped between the two of them.

“Pardon me for intruding, but you _are_ speaking about my future.” He said with a small huff and Blair gave him a placating smile.

“We were merely speaking about what I said earlier, we won’t tell you anymore than that.” She chuckled at the endearing pout he gave her, trying to convince her otherwise, but she merely shook her head. “C’mon, we might as well wake the other two.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do what you pansies couldn’t.” Maye said teasingly and Blair chuckled as the woman stepped over to the two men, missing the wary look on Aeneas’ face.

“Hey! Let’s go, time to wake up!” Maye practically shouted, shaking Hector roughly before leaning over him to shake Achilles as well.

“Wait, don’t-!” Aeneas cried out, but it was too late as Hector’s eyes shot open and Blair cried out in surprise as he shot up, his hands immediately around Maye’s throat, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped open.

Blair took quick steps to help her friend and began fighting the arm that wrapped around her waist. When she felt the strong arm tighten around her waist, she paused and looked up into Aeneas’ face. He gave her an intense look, one that clearly told her to stay put, to _trust_ him and she gave him a wary look as she went slack in his arms. He placed her behind him and wasted no time in grabbing his cousin, pulling him away from Maye, who fell to the ground, coughing, her hand coming up to gently hold her throat.

“Cousin, stop! Come to your senses, she is no threat to you!” Aeneas cried out as he fought Hector’s grabbing hands, growling lowly as he pushed him against the wall. Blair was quick to wrap her arms around her friend, who had tears in her eyes, and she warily watched Achilles wake up slowly.

“Achilles,” She said gently, slowly, as the man groaned and slowly sat up. He would be the biggest threat of the three, both Maye and Blair knowing very well what he was capable of.

Achilles said nothing as he blinked slowly, his eyes taking in the situation. Concern momentarily passed over his face as he recognized the two fearful woman and then Aeneas and Hector fighting next to him. That was until he took in his surroundings.

“Achilles,” Blair said gently again, releasing Maye from her arms and taking a crouched step closer to him. She felt Maye gripping her sleeve desperately in worry, but she merely shook her off. “I need you to listen to me, okay? I know you’re confused, but-“ she let out a choked noise of surprise when Achilles was soon on top of her, giving her harsh look.

“Where are we? What did you do to us?” He growled out and Blair’s eyes widened, her body shivering slightly as she took in Achilles’ harsh form over her own.

“Get off of her, you brute!” Maye cried out as she tried to push him off, grunting when he merely pushed her aside, her body flying away easily from his.

“Tell me,” He growled out again and she opened her mouth, no sound coming from it as she continued to stare in shock.

“Now, Achilles, that is no way to treat a lady.” Blair heard a calm, smooth voice say and next thing she knew, it was Aeneas hovering above her from a crouch position.

“What…” She began to say but trailed off in her confusion as his expression softened slightly before his jaw tightened and he glared at Achilles.

“Please, my lady, let me help you.” A calm tone said to her and she looked over in surprise to the brown curls and gentle smile of Hector staring back at her.

“Thank you,” She said slowly, suspiciously, as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She watched as he helped both herself and Maye up, looking around the room in confusion.

“There,” Blair said with a sigh as her finger pointed towards the couch and Hector nodded slowly before carefully leading them to the couch, his own legs still feeling shaky.


End file.
